


Some Solo Activities Are Better With Company

by salanaland



Series: Happy pirate threesome AU [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dialect, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I mean should it be F/M or M/M?, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, You know the "category" doesn't work that well when one character is genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway is always interested in learning something new, especially about James Kidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Solo Activities Are Better With Company

"Do you touch yourself, Mary?"

"A'course I touch myself, Kenway."

"I mean, like a man does."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like this."

"Oh. Aye, that I do."

"Would you show me?"

"Why would ya want to watch? Wouldn't ya rather be the one doin' the touchin'?"

"I want to see what you like."

"Same as any other woman, Kenway."

"That's not true. Any other woman wouldn't have a cock in a drawer like you do."

" _Oh_. What makes ya think I put that on when I go touchin' me?"

"Because I know you, _James Kidd_."

"Hm. Well. Maybe. Don't mean I'll show ya."

"Are you afraid to?"

"No!"

"Would you show Anne?"

"You ain't Anney."

"You're blushing!"

"Don't know why ya want to see it, ya probably play wi' yer own ten times in a day."

"Mine isn't the same as yours. I bet I touch mine different."

"Probably the same's any other man."

"Except for you."

"'Cause yours is real an' mine ain't, is that it?"

"Yours feels real enough to me."

"Had a lot of flesh an' blood cocks up yer arse, have ya?"

"No, 'cause they ain't attached to you."

"Ya wouldn't like mine so much if it were real."

"If you'd been born with your cock, I'd like it just as much as I do now."

"Easy for you to say--"

"You remember before you showed me your cleavage? Before we went after Prins? After you made me come to Tulum chasin' you?"

"Aye, but--"

"This is how I used to touch myself then..."

"What's that got--"

"Mmm, oh, mm, just like that, Kidd, oh, your hands, oh, you're so good... Let me... Damn, man, how'd you tie your breeches so tight? There, isn't that better? Mmm, uh, you're so hard, you like this? You like my hands? Because, because I like yours a lot... you ever... you know... sucked another man... or, or had another man suck yours? Because I, I don't usually, but... _James..._ You're... you ain't like other men, you're something special, you're, well, I'd like to--"

"I get the picture, Edward. Ya can't paint a scene for shit, but I get it. Only man I ever known ta have fantasies about not bein' able ta untie someone's breeches but--"

"And then... When it really happened... It was, _you_ were so much better than I'd ever imagined. And, and you fucking my arse, it felt so _right_ , because it was _you_ ."

"That's sweet an' all--"

"So I want to see what your cock likes. Cause it probably ain't what mine likes but it--"

"'Cause mine ain't real, Edward, it ain't flesh and blood, it can't do what a real cock does!"

"What can't it do, James? It makes Anne happy, it makes me happy, it makes you happy..."

"Ah can't piss from it, Ah can't make Anney pregnant, Ah--it just ain't!"

"There's plenty of men can't make a woman pregnant. And there's men can't piss through theirs, they got a hole in the bottom of it or whatnot."

"That don't make mine any less fake."

"What're you afraid of?"

"Ain't afraid but ain't stupid neither."

"I just want to watch is all. So I can learn how to make you happy with my hands. Like we've both seen Anney using her hands on herself so we know what gets her going."

"Edward Kenway, you are a persistent little shit, you are."

"Aye, says the man who hounded me five years to become an Assassin."

"...All right. All right. I'll show ya. Erm...hold on..."

"Here, let me help."

"Ah hope ya got less fumbly fingers in real life than--So. I've got it on, an', well, I hold it like this... an' then move like this... an' let's see, I'll be thinkin' about Anney an' them perfect tits she has, all round and firm, like. The way they near spill out her top, and them necklaces that dangle in between 'em. And how her nipples get all hard when ya rub 'em between yer fingers, like."

" _Oh_ , you _pull_ on it more."

"A' course Ah do, don't feel like nothin' just slidin' back and forth all slick. No traction."

"That makes sense."

"Glad ya approve of how I handle my business. So Ah'm thinkin' about rubbin' it in her bosoms, like, and she's smilin' at me, and makin' them happy faces she makes when Ah touch her, and she squeezes her tits all up against my cock, an' I'm fuckin' faster an' faster, like..."

"It don't hurt you none, how it snaps back when you let it go every stroke?"

"No, it's what feels best. An' Anney, she's all wantin' me, pressin' her lovely tits all over me, an' Ah'm gettin' closer an' closer... an'... an' Ah... Anney... oh Anney... mmm... oh... Anney, Anney,... oh!"

"Mmm, James, uh, that was... that was... "

"Ah know, Ah can tell ya liked it. So... ah... Ah... well, then, she'll be all hot and wet, all ready for me, an' she pulls me down between them sweet thighs of hers..."

"Oh, aye, she's... mmm, Anney, aye."

"Aye, she is. An' she's all grabbin' my tits 'cause she can't wait, um, teasin' my nipples. Uh, like so."

"Can't blame her for that. Uh, Mary? What if you got your shirt on still? You still play with your own--"

"Course not, Edward, ain't no room if Ah got 'em all wrapped up."

"You ever tried pulling one out--"

"Edward, this is what _Ah_ think about, touchin' myself. Ya get yer own chance ta tell me just how ya want me ta pull my tits out my shirt. Right now Ah'm thinkin about Anney wantin' me ta fuck her. An' Ah'm thinkin' about slidin' in ever so slow, like, drivin' her mad, and she's beggin' an' pleadin' for my cock, wantin' it so bad. Wantin' _me_ so bad. An' then she traps me in her legs, an' Ah tangle my hands in her hair. She's got her fingernails diggin' in my back, an' Ah can feel her nipples all hard against me 'cause she's crushin' me in her tits. Are ya gettin' off, Kenway?"

"Maybe. A little."

"Ya better be payin' attention to mine, too, ya wanted to learn how to touch it proper."

"It's very improper, the things I want to do with yours."

"That's later, Edward, it ain't right to leave Anney unsatisfied like, even just imaginin' her."

"All right, all right, so you're in her, then what?"

"Well, she's squeezin' my cock with her sweet, tight cunny, and Ah'm fuckin' her good an' hard, just like she likes. She's screamin' my name, an' grabbin' at me, like every time Ah'm in her she don't never want me to leave. So Ah go real fast an' shallow, an' she's gushin' every which way. Ah'm all sticky an' she's all slippery, and she gets her legs locked around me, an' she's yellin' all happy-like an' carryin' on, she's callin' out both my names, an' Ah'm--Jaysus, Kenway, can't ya pay attention?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"Ya want to learn how to handle my business, get yer hands off yer own."

"You're tellin' me such fuckin' wonderful things, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Ya put one hand _there_ an' one _there_. Now--no, wait, she's got her ankles up by my neck, so move yer one hand down, hold me up a bit. Now real fast with the other--don't grip so tight, Ah can't feel nothin' if ya do. No, that's too loose now. Ya gotta pull it away an' back. Or else push it up an' into me."

"Better?"

"Aye, the motion's the thing. An' then... an' then she's almost crushin' me wi' her thighs, aye, mmm, an'--faster, Edward, uhhh..."

"You were sayin'... uh... her legs up... "

"Aye, an', an', she's screamin' for more. An' Ah'm giving it to her as hard as Ah can. An'... faster... no, faster. Oh, aye, like... like so, Kenway, that's about... oh, Kenway, oh, harder now... an' Anney, she's shoutin' an' carryin' on, an' Ah'm pumpin' her good an' hard wi' my cock, faster, faster, Ah'm, ah, ahhhhh, fuck, so close, ahhh, oh, Anney, Anney, Ah love ya girl, Anney, oh!"

"You... you... Mary, James, that was, Jaysus, I, damn, you soaked everything."

"Well, ya used yer hands pretty damn right on me. So thank ya, Kenway, for lendin' a hand to yer fellow man."

"I'll lend a hand to you anytime. Or my mouth or my arse."

"Ya know how much Ah like yer manly lips wrapped around my cock..."

"Don't you ever need to _rest_ , James?"

"Ah'm just gettin' started. We got all night an' Ah plan to take full advantage of ya."

"Any man would envy your stamina, man."

"Then that man should envy his woman. Women don't tire easy unless it's no good."

"That so?"

"Haven't ya ever noticed me an' Anney still fuckin' an' yer fallin' asleep wi' yer dopey grin on?"

"I s'pose. Thought you were just madly in love, so's you couldn't get enough of each other."

"Aye, we are, but we're also--look, men spill an' then--flumph. Collapse. An' they think that's the end of fuckin'. No reason it should be. Man should take care of his woman."

"Uh... is that why you're..."

"Well, Ah do enjoy touchin' ya... "

"Your fingers, M--James. They... oh, oh James, like that."

"Ah've a better idea, actually..."

"Whoa, James... oh damn... your tongue... oh fuck. Oh... don't stop... yeah... oh, James, you--not with the teeth--better. DAMN James, fucking damn, harder, please, I'm almost--almost--Jaysus you're amazing--now, now, oh James, now, ohhhh... Oh, James, oh, Mary, damn, Kidd! You... god, I love you, man, you're fucking amazing. Jaysus, man, your tongue..."

"Taking care of my woman, like Ah said."


End file.
